Armageddon (1998)
Armageddon is a 1998 American science fiction disaster thriller film directed by Michael Bay, produced by Jerry Bruckheimer, and released by Touchstone Pictures. It was released on July 1, 1998. The film stars: Bruce Willis, Billy Bob Thornton, Liv Tyler, Ben Affleck, Will Patton, Peter Stormare, Keith David, Owen Wilson, William Fichtner. The film co-stars: Jessica Steen, Jason Isaacs, Ken Campbell, Grayson McCouch, Clark Brolly, Marshall Teague, Chris Ellis, Eddie Griffin, John Mahon and Steve Buscemi. Starring *Bruce Willis - Harry S. Stamper *Billy Bob Thornton - Dan Truman *Liv Tyler - Grace Stamper *Ben Affleck - A.J. Frost *Will Patton - Chick *Peter Stormare - Lev Andropov *Keith David - General Kimsey *Owen Wilson - Oscar *William Fichtner - Colonel Willie Sharp *Jessica Steen - Co-Pilot Jennifer Watts *Jason Isaacs - Ronald Quincy *Ken Campbell - Max *Grayson McCouch - Gruber *Clark Brolly - Noonan *Marshall Teague - Colonel Davis *Chris Ellis - Flight Director Clark *Eddie Griffin - Bike Messenger *John Mahon - Karl *and Steve Buscemi - Rockhound 'Cast' *Bear - Michael Clarke Duncan *Co-Pilot Tucker - Anthony Guidera *Halsey - Greg Collins *General Boffer - J. Patrick McCormack *Astronaut Pete Shelby - Ian Quinn *Operator #1 - Christopher J. Worret *Operator #2 - Adam C. Smith *Dottie - Grace Zabriskie *Samoan - K.C. Leomiti *Client #1 - Deborah Nishimura *Client #2 - Albert Wong *Client #3 - Jim Ishida *President - Stanley Amnderson *Admiral Kelso - James Harper *Helga the Nurse - Ellen Cleghorne *Psychologist - Udo Kier *Dr. Banks - John Aylward *Stu the Cabbie - Mark Curry *Asian Tourist-Female - Seiko Matsuda *Chuck Jr. - Harry Humphries *Tommy - Dyllan Christopher *Denise - Judith Hoag *Max's Mom - Sage Allen *Nuke Tech - Steven Ford *Droning Guy - Christian Clemenson *Greenpeace Guy - Andy Ryan *Roughneck #1 - Duke Valenti *Roughneck #2 - Michael "Bear" Taliferro *Roughneck #3 - Billy Devlin *Newscaster #2 - Kathleen Matthews *Newscaster #3 - J.C. Hayward *Newscaster #4 - Andrew Glassman *Redhead - Shawnee Smith *FBI Agent #1 - Dwight Hicks *GEO Tech #1 - Odile Broulard *Loanshark - Vic Manni *Biker Customer - Jim Maniaci *Molly Mounds - Layla Roberts *Kennedy Launch - Joe Allen *Math Guy - Bodhi Elfman *Newscaster - Alexander Johnson *Reporter #1 - Kathy Neff *Sector Director - Victor Vinson *Marine #1 - Joseph Patrick Kelly *Secretary of Defense - Peter White *G-Man - Rudy Mettia *NASA Planner #1 - Frank van Keeken *NASA Techs - Frederick Weller, Jeff Austin, Googy Gress, Matt Malloy, H. Richard Greene, Brian Brophy, Peter Murnik, Brian Hayes Currie, Andrew Heckler, Andy Milder, Michael Kaplan *Dr. Nerd - Patrick Richwood *Dr. Nerd - Brian Mulligan *PAD Director - John H. Johnson *Vacuum Chamber Tech - Charles Stewart *Young Grace - Scarlet Forge *American Newscaster - Michael Tuck *British Newscaster - Patrick Lander *French Newscaster - Anne Vareze *Japanese Newscaster - Fritz Mashimo *Italian Newscaster - Dina Morrone *Spanish Newscaster - Ruben O'Lague *German Newscaster - Wolfgang Muser *NORAD Technician - James Fitzpatrick *Dog/Little Richard - Franky *Narration By Charlton Heston 'Uncredited' *Gedde Watanabe - Asian Tourist in Cab Category:Movies Category:1998 Movies